


This Could Be The Beginning

by Bittersweet



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Developing Friendships, Edmonton Oilers, Enemies to Friends, Fluff, Gen, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 06:52:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17658044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittersweet/pseuds/Bittersweet
Summary: McDavid decides it’s time to make more of an effort to make Manning feel welcome with the Oilers.





	This Could Be The Beginning

The guys were in the locker room, chirping one another about their plans for Valentines. Connor looked over and saw Manning sitting quietly by himself, staring down at his phone. He couldn’t help thinking he looked sad. Connor got up and sat down next to the defenceman.

“Hey.”

Manning jumped and looked up at Connor. “What?” he asked still frowning.

Connor admitted that he hadn’t really made Manning feel welcome. It was one thing to say no hard feelings, everything was in the past, but it was another to be friends with the guy. And since the team followed his lead on so many things Manning was still very much an outsider.

“You got any Valentines plans?” Connor asked trying his best to sound friendly.

Manning looked at him suspiciously. “No.” He stood up and grabbed his gym bag. “See you tomorrow.” He walked out of the locker room, shoulders hunched and Connor could practically see the tension in them.

He hesitated then hurried to catch up with Manning. “I don’t have any plans either,” Connor admitted. “Would you maybe like to do something together?”

Manning gave him a weird look. “I have a boyfriend.”

Connor tripped over his own feet. Shit, he had sounded like he was asking him out. “What? No! I mean so do I!” He was making things worse and willed himself to shut up but for some reason kept talking. “But he’s a long way from here and with the road trip I thought maybe...it’s better than being alone, right?”

“No.”

“Oh. Okay. I’ll just...” Maybe next time he’d listen to the little voice that told him to keep his captaining strictly to hockey. He was no good at the other stuff.

“Hey Connor?” Connor looked back at him. “Thanks.”

Connor grinned. “No problem. See you later Brandon.” He headed back to the locker room.


End file.
